


His Good Girl

by Mitsuki_Chan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Again, F/M, Guzma still likes being called daddy..., Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes you're a virgin, not for long though, reader referred to as female, rip author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_Chan/pseuds/Mitsuki_Chan
Summary: Takes place after "Winner Gets A Prize".





	

I had originally thought that it would of been a one time deal. One turned to two. Two turned to five. Now here I am, in his room once again, watching Guzma as he sat in his purple 'throne', his gaze wandered over my form intently. I knew if he didn't have me on my knees the second I walked into the room, then he must have something else in mind. 

"Come over to daddy, baby girl~." Guzma purred out, my legs moving on their own. I came to stand just inches from his chair, Guzma smirked and grabbed my waist, pulling me even closer. My knees pressed into the cushion of the chair and I straddled his lap. He hummed, pleased with my obedience, and his hands started roaming my body, feeling every inch.

I could feel the heat on my face as he felt the curves of my hips, hands trailing down to my ass; I let out a silent gasp as I felt his fingers dig in slightly, giving my ass a firm squeeze. Guzma smirked at my reaction, "Does daddy's girl like when he feels her soft body?" He asked, chuckling softly as I nodded my head, his touch was intoxicating, my body yearned for more with every touch he gave. His hands trailed around my thighs, moving up and rubbed over my hips. Slowly slipping my shirt up as his hands went higher, exposing the skin of my stomach, the cold air washed over my heated flesh. 

"Take your shirt off baby." Guzma whispered to me, my hands grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, letting the fabric fall to the floor and be forgotten. Guzma wasted no time exploring the newly exposed, his hands trailing up my back, fingers easily unclipping my bra. I slipped it off and let it join my shirt on the floor, my breasts also exposed to the air, and to Guzma.

I gasped out when he reached his hands up and cupped my breasts, my sensitive nipples in between his fingers. He smirked at my reaction, withdrawing his hands enough for his thumbs to rub over my hardening nipples, pulling a soft moan out of me. "Daddy's little girl has sensitive nipples huh?" Guzma chuckled softly, leaning close and let his tongue loll out, gently rolling the tip of his tongue around the areola, making me whimper out softly. He smirked at the noises I was making and latched his lips around my nipple, his gentle sucks made me to cry out and bite my lip, my hands gripping his broad shoulders. 

Guzma chuckled softly against my skin and pulled off, his tongue swirled around the hardened bud once more, eliciting another soft cry from me. "Daddy loves hearing those pretty little noises of yours~." He whispered, one hand back on my hip, the other now trailing up the inside of my thigh and started rubbing my pussy through the fabric of my shorts. My eyes widened and I let a moan out at the sensation, making him smirk. "That's it, baby girl, keep making those noises." He whispered, his rubbing not slowing. Soon I was a hot moaning mess, his touch felt like my pussy was burning hot. I could feel myself soaking my panties, biting my lip and whimpering a protest as his hand pulled away. 

"Take those shorts off now baby." He whispered to me. My hands were immediately on my shorts, fingers fumbling with the button and zipper. I heard Guzma chuckle as I finally got them off, his hands messed with the hemming of my panties. "Cute panties~." He teased, fingers playing with the lace, making my face burn red. "But I'm more interested in what's under them~." Guzma chuckled, his fingers grazed against my pussy, causing my hips to twitch, the lack of the thick fabric of my shorts made his touch even more intense, I could feel electricity coarse through my body with every touch. I squeaked softly and covered my mouth, feeling his thumb brush against my clit, my whole pussy throbbed at the sensation. 

Guzma smirked and gripped my wrist, pulling my hand away from my mouth and pressed his thumb against my clit, making me moan out loudly, my free hand held onto his wrist, my hips twitched some more, which only caused more stimulation with his thumb against my clit. "Let daddy hear more of those moans, baby girl." He whispered, now rubbing his fingers against my pussy, feeling the soaked fabric of my panties which made him smirk widely. "You're fucking soaked baby girl~ Is daddy making you that horny?" He whispered, now pulling my panties to the side, I could feel the air against my wet lower lips. I nodded helplessly, biting my lip as his fingers now rubbed against my entrance. He chuckled softly as I moaned out louder. "Tell daddy how much you want him to finger fuck you~." He whispered, teasing my pussy with his fingers."F-fuck.. please daddy," I spoke softly, my hips grinding myself into his hand, "I n-need you so badly..." I panted out, my face burning hot from how needy I sounded. Guzma chuckled softly and slowly pushed his fingers inside my wet pussy, pumping them deeper at an agonizingly slow pace; but every movement had me crying out and moaning. "Your little pussy is so tight baby girl, even just for daddy's fingers." He whispered, his fingers starting to move faster inside me.

I could feel my orgasm growing inside me, like a tight hot coil slowly getting tighter and tighter. Just as it felt like it was going to burst, Guzma pulled his fingers out, making me whine loudly, pulling a deep chuckle from him. "Can't have daddy's girl cumming before the fun even starts now can we~?" He teased, smirking at the pout I made. His hands guided mine to his pants, hinting to what he wants. I started undoing his pants, pulling them down with his boxers so his erection could come out. 

Once it was he grabbed my hips and lifted me up, just enough so he could position himself under me and move my panties to the side again. I took a shaky and nervous breath; we had never gone further than oral sex and I was still a virgin; Guzma will be the one who takes that virginity, and he wasn't one for being gentle. I gasped out as I felt the tip press against my pussy. He smirked as he slowly guided me onto his cock, soft pained whimpers escaped me as I felt him stretch my virgin pussy around him, the size of him was almost unbearable. "How nice of you." I heard him chuckle, stopping once he was halfway inside me. "Daddy's girl saved herself for this very moment." I felt his hand grasp the back of my head and pull me down, my chest against his. I was about to question him what he was doing, but I was silenced by his lips against mine, my eyes widened at the somewhat passionate kiss, my body relaxed as I started kissing back, the throbbing pain in my abdomen slowly started to dissipate with every second. 

When I pulled away from the kiss to breathe, my hips gave a little testing thrust, pushing myself further onto his cock. I gasped softly when I felt a small bolt of pleasure course through me and Guzma chuckled; "Think you're ready for daddy to start moving?" He asked softly, but I was afraid of the pain coming back and making my first time unpleasant so I shook my head. "S'ok baby girl, take your time." He whispered and cupped my cheek, bringing me into yet another strangely soft and passionate kiss, to which I immediately responded and kissed back. I felt his tongue swipe against my bottom lip and I parted my lips, allowing him to enter my mouth, tongue twisting and feeling every inch of my mouth, before I felt it on my own tongue, coaxing it to move with his. I let out a soft whimper as our tongues swirled around each other.

"O-ok, I think I'm ready." I whispered once we pulled away. Guzma chuckled and grabbed my hips, moving me along his cock. I yelped out softly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, moaning repeatedly as he pushed me further onto his cock, my pussy stretched to accommodate to his size. "Fuck baby girl~ you're such a tight fit, feels like my cock is being squeezed." Guzma groaned deeply, bouncing my hips against his, making my pussy take every inch. "O-oh fuck..." I whimpered out, my arms still wound around him. "How you feelin' baby girl~?" He whispered, pressing soft kisses against my shoulder, sending little tingles through me. "I f-feel strange, b-but I also feel am-mazing." I moaned out, my hips practically moving on their own at this point. 

Guzma chuckled softly, taking his hands off my hips and let me move on my own, I sat up straight, and held myself steady with his shoulders. "That's it baby~ ride daddy's cock." He groaned, watching as I bounced on his cock. My moans were endless as each time I brought myself down on him sent a surge of pleasure through my body, the hot coil slowly returning with a vengeance causing my pussy to tighten around him and my hips to move faster without a rhythm. "Fuck, tighten like that baby girl and daddy's not gonna last much longer." Guzma hissed softly, grabbing my hips and now thrusting into me while bringing my down harder onto his cock. 

I squeaked out when he started this new fast pace, gripping his shoulders tighter. I cried out when his cock hit that perfect spot inside me and I collapsed, wrapping his arms around him once more, he chuckled and thrusted right into that spot over and over, causing me to whimper and moan helplessly. "F-fuck..." I whimpered softly, "I'm c-close..." I whispered, making Guzma smirk, "I am too baby girl, fuck, daddy's gonna fill that pretty pussy up to the brim with his cum." He groaned out, I could feel his cock throbbing inside me with every thrust. With one final thrust I came undone, the coil in my system finally snapped and I came, my pussy tightening around Guzma's cock, making him hiss and bury himself to the hilt inside my pussy, his warm seed spilling inside. "Fuck..." He groaned, feeling my pussy grip his cock while he released. "o-oh fuck." I whimpered out, his orgasm prolonged my own, making my pussy sensitive and my legs quiver.

Once he stopped I pulled away slightly, only for him to pull me back down and kiss me deeply, I moaned against his lips and kissed back, shuddering softly as he slowly pulled out his softening cock, some of our mixed cum dripped down my leg. "That's my good girl." He whispered against my lips, kissing them again. "You're daddy's little treasure." He smirked and chuckled softly at the embarrassed look I gave him, but we both knew for sure that I was his good girl.


End file.
